


cake: best applied liberally

by softintelligence



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Smile PreCure!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softintelligence/pseuds/softintelligence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise Ryouta won't stop staring at his phone, and it's driving Kasamatsu Yukio up the wall. </p><p>In which Kise Ryouta of Kuroko no Basuke and Kise Yayoi of Smile Precure! are brother and sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cake: best applied liberally

**Author's Note:**

> Kise Ryouta and Kise Yayoi, brother and sister, blondies extraordinaire! Look here: [1](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=28931299) and [2](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=28794203) for cute renditions of Ryouta and Yayoi together! Gotta see it to believe it~

Yukio was used to waiting for Ryouta to finish with his phone. That was the only path for being close to someone like him: Ryouta wanted to be friends with everyone, to be close to everyone else. Ryouta had room in his heart for everybody. 

But today, he had spent an alarming amount of time on his phone. He kept opening it up while they were doing homework and giggling to himself. Exams were coming up and all Ryouta could do was stare at his phone and giggle?

Yukio punched him in the shoulder. "Are you studying or texting?" 

"Ahhh, Yukicchi, you're so cruel." Ryouta pleaded with his eyes, but Yukio turned back to his math problems. The look was cute when Ryouta was trying to get the last bite of ice cream, but not now.

"Add 'stupid' to that dictionary of yours," Yukio muttered, "and add a picture of yourself for the definition."

Ryouta sighed. "Yukicchi," he said, but Yukio stared even harder at his homework. "I'm bored." 

Normally "I'm bored" evolved into other types of studying that involved a rather unstrategic and wet mess of limbs and Ryouta's smirking mouth against his, but Yukio really had to study today. Which meant no.

"Listen to your senpai," Yukio said. "Begging is not the appropriate response to 'no.'"

Ryouta sighed and stared at his phone, his disappointment quickly disappearing in favor for the little smile on his face.

Yukio rolled his eyes. It wasn't as though Yukio was worried: what was there to be worried about? Ryouta always came back to Yukio like a loyal puppy dog, ears and tail included. 

But Ryouta hadn't even told him what he was looking at all night. 

"Hey," Yukio said, slapping him hard on the back. "What have you been looking at?"

Ryouta grinned. "I thought Yukicchi would never ask," he said, and flipped the phone towards him.

The wallpaper of the phone had been set to a picture of Yayoi, Ryouta's little sister. The picture seemed to . . . sparkle a little. Probably the Kise family effect.

"Isn't she cute?!" Ryouta said, and Yukio felt more than heard Ryouta's heart flutter. "Ahhh, Yayoicchi!!! She's growing up to be so cute and wonderful! Look at her headband! Her little curls!" 

Yukio stared at the picture. Yayoi stared at the camera, startled, her hands clasped together nervously. She blushed bright pink. 

Ryouta kept going on and on about Yayoi. "Ah, and the other day, she fed me udon! And we played together on the swing! And then we played jan-ken-pon! Of course, I lost, so I took her out for cake, but then--"

Oh, he could go on about his sister. Yukio slapped a hand over Ryouta's mouth. "I get it," he said. "Yayoi is very cute." He let go of Ryouta's mouth.

"Are you jealous?" Ryouta winked and smirked at the same time. "She's the apple of my eye."

"I think that's going to be my fist in a couple of seconds," Yukio said, but he did feel relieved--a little. So he leaned over and pressed his lips to Ryouta's, pulling him closer by the front of his shirt. Their noses bumped a little as they kissed, and Ryouta's tongue was wet and sloppy.

"Are you done studying?" Ryouta glowed.

"I want to study in your bed," Yukio mumbled.

Ryouta grinned.

They were halfway undressed when Yayoi came home, yelling "TADAIMA!" through the house, and Yukio groaned against Ryouta's shoulder.

"I'll kill you," Yukio mumbled.

"Ah, so you are jealous of Yayoicchi." Ryouta's laugh was a soft rumble in his ear. "Don't worry, we'll all go out for cake." He wrapped his arms around Yukio and pulled him close.

Yukio wasn't a kid. He didn't need cake. But when Yayoi burst into Ryouta's room to show him the new painting she had made at school and started to shriek at the sight of her oniichan and him half-naked, Yukio decided that for once, Ryouta was right: in this case, cake really was the best band-aid.


End file.
